Ellie Bolittle
History The Bolittle family is a very small elven family that started with nothing but through perseverance and two amazing minds for business, became one of the top 20 wealthiest families in the realm. They did so by selling expressly to the rich and powerful using a number of different enterprises such as Fashion / Armor crafting, Jewelry and Health & Beauty products. Despite their financial power, they had very few allies and little to no political sway, as they were so far down the branches of elven hierarchy. They figured the fastest way to amend that would be to have children and arrange marriages for them, Their first child was a boy, they named him Degree, he had a great mind and was very handsome, but was stubborn and was a sore loser. He was named the heir to the family and was going to marry Tiberamysu Velinthal, the first daughter of the Velinthal family, a sister family of the Lacaré. Their second child was Ellie, and while she was as fair in looks as her brother, she wasn't born with his intelligence. In her early years she struggled massively in with her classes and had no mind for business, this lead her parents to bribe her way through school and had her focus mainly on beauty and improving her body. She became a cute mascot for their companies, and would be prominently featured in advertisements for all Bolittle products she was very good at earth magics and would grow flowers and give them out at meet and greets. As Ellie got older her body developed to be very top heavy, which turned her from the cute company mascot to a sexy one, which was only further helped by her ditsy and clumsy demeanor. Ellie had many suitors and marriage proposals by the time she turned of age but all fell through when they learned of her lack of education, and that she is still has to have a learning enchantment in her clothes just to read and write. Until she caught the eye of Magnus Venai, He believed that he was smart enough for them both and that under his tutelage she could improve. The Bolittle family agreed and she was set to move to Luxton, her family spared no expensive and bought some of the best guards and gear for their daughters trip, even teaching her some self defense spells being given a special gem that would allow her to actually cast them properly. Even with all the families precautions, Ellie managed to get separated from her entourage and get very lost, like very very lost, so lost that she ended up outside a dying jungle in a whole different part of the realm in an incredible short amount of time. While outside the Jungle, Ellie came across a village under duress, she went in to try and figure out where she was but was mistaken for a hired mercenary, which she became convinced she was. She waited around till the other adventures arrived and then as a group set off into the jungle. Personality Relationships Character Sheet Category:Characters